Half,half and maybe another half
by PenPusher4
Summary: What if Cell turns out to be schizophrenic ?..Find it out and review!..CellAndroid 18....CHAPTER 3!
1. The bad side of being an android

Disclaimer : I do **not** own DBZ

**

* * *

Half, half and maybe **

**another half :**

They were standing in the middle of nowhere. She, 18, and…..and that thing…the monster. To be short called, Cell.

They have been standing there for quite awhile, since he had absorbed her brother 17.

_I´m doomed, he is going to absorb me just like 17, and I can´t do anything against it !_

………………_.And I hoped so badly, that 16 could save me…………._

_At the beginning it looked like he had more than a slight chance against Cell… _

_For god´s sake ! I even believed, that this bald dwarf could rescue me !…_

_It´s the end…I´m hopeless lost…_

………_..What I need now is a miracle……….. _

From the outside, you couldn´t see, that 18 was thinking much…so did Cell…

……………_..Hmm…..teasing or absorbing her…..?_

……………………_Teasing…….or…._

………………_.absorbing………………_

………………_..TEASING……or…_

……………_..ABSORBING……_

……_..Argh ! Teasing or absorbing ! I have absolutely no clue which option I should choose !_

……………_..But if I absorb her at once, there will be no chance to tease her anymore…_

_So the thing is clear : teasing…_..

………._Must.Think..Of.Something.Good…_

" Hey, 18 ! Come over, and unite yourself with your companion ! "

He could hardly resist to laugh out loud, at the sight of her incensed look.

She wasn´t that much amused.

……………_Why does he have to tease me over and over again ? That sick pervert….._

…………….._Maybe it´s a strategy, to make me want to be absorbed, just to not hear that nonsense ?…_

On the other side….

…………_That was quite good, she should have seen her face !_

He chuckled delighted to himself.

" What´s the matter, my dear ? You look like you lost a relative….Oh, I almost forgot,..you _indeed_ lost one…Silly me…"

He looked at 18, as if he was expecting a reaction from her.

_I won´t give him, what he wants. Never !_

" At least I _had_ someone to lose." She gave back.

Oh, that hits me very deep.´´ He said, sarcastically.

" Good, because I want to hurt you as much as possible!" She said, and tried to put as much hatred as possible in her words.

" 18, tell me, why do you hate me so much ?" He said,acting like really worried.

Because you are a big,iditotic bastard, who has nothing other in mind,than to destroy my and other lives !´´

"Sounds much like you brother, apart of the part with you and the "big", huh ?"

"Yes- I mean no !…Argh ! You simply can´t understand it ! Men´s don´t get such things! "

"Interesting…I transformed from "a big idiotic bastard" into a man….And all that in less than a

minute! "

He laughed about his own joke.

" It´s hard to choose the right name for me, isn´t it, my dear ?" He said,teasing.

" I think, asshole will do."

Cell was about to answer, when Tien appeared on the scene, and fired an attack on him.

He was so surprised, that he wasn´t able to defence himself from it.

While Tien was attacking him, he shouted at 18.

" Leave this place ! Now ! I can´t hold him back forever ! "

He didn´t had to say it a second time.

18 grabbed the demolished 16, and flew away as fast as possible.

" Why didn´t you left me there on the island ? Without me, you would be faster." 16 asked, after awhile of flying.

Because you are the only person left on the planet, I can talk to, without being in the danger of being absorbed or destroyed.´´

" That´s indeed a reason." He grinned.

She grinned back. Happy about her escape, and that she was still able to have a normal conversation with a normal person.

* * *

Note : Just that you know…a little more reviewing can fasten my writing…

To say it plain, I won´t continue if you won´t comment more…


	2. Of weak females

Disclaimer : I don´t own DBZ

Chapter two : Of "weak" females

* * *

She had landed on an island,she was sure that Cell wouldn´t find her there. 

We have luck, that there are a so many islands,and so many chances to hide on them.

To say it simple: I wouldn´t have known where to go, if I hadn´t found this place.

" It seems, that I had, at least one time in my life, luck." She said to 16, who was resting in the shadows of the trees.

Playing with the squirrels, that were running around him, he was a bit absent. And so, he didn´t hear every word she was saying. Instead of asking what she had said, he remained to sit in silence and watch the playing animals.

Angry, about the fact, that this fluffy little animals seemed to be more important to 16 than she, made her stomp on the ground and shout at him: " If you don´t listen to me, can´t you at least _pretend _that you do !"

Scared of this loud human, the squirrels ran away, and onto their trees.

" Hey ." 16 protested, " you made them run away !"

" And that was exactly the thing, I tried to reach with it. "She said,still highly enraged.

" It was neither my nor the squirrels fault, but Cell´s, that you´re now so embittered, because of thinking of your brother. Blame and hate Cell for it, and don´t punish me, for a thing I can´t nothing for !"

18 held on for a moment. Let the sentence take affect on her, and answered then: " You´re right. I overreacted. I´m sorr- Wait. Where did you got the information, that he said something about my brother ?"

" Well." He began, " I heard it. To say the truth I heard the whole conversation- "

" You did what ?…..And I thought you were passed out !"

He looked a little panicked. Knowing that this would turn out to a conflict.

" But I just-"

" No ! Be quiet.I don´t wanna hear your lousy explanations. Just shut up, and let me be angry of you."

He didn´t dare to say something else, so he simply nodded.

* * *

Note : 

Just don´t think I got soft. I´m just giving you a chance.

...Hey guys, what´s the matter with you ?

I mean you, the 50 people who´ve already read this.

Don´t you wanna give me a nice little review on this ?

Remember, the blue review button is your friend


	3. Of victories and punishments

Disclaimer: Like always, I don´t own DBZ

Note: Sorry that I took me so long X-X /is ashamed/.../clears throat/...uh well...enjoy, anyway..

Chapter 3 : Of "victories" and "punishments"

* * *

Back on the battlefield:

Tien fired one attack, after another.Giving his foe no time to rest or attack, Cell had no chance to come out of this affair.

I won´t let you go. Not you. Never ! I will-´´

All of sudden, Tien stopped his attack salvo and began to blink.

Huh, what´s the matter with me ? I´m…I´m-´´He yawned loudly.….so tired…Shouldn´t have watched this long movie yesterday´´He mumbled.….Need to go to bed….Good night…´´

Then he closed his eyes, and began to snore, before he touched the ground.

Of course Cell had to get all cocky over his "victory"...even if Tien hadn´t been "so much of a challenge", anyway, or so he said...

"See ! Never dare to try and challenge me, worm ! The almighty Cell always wins !" (A/N: Yeah,..whatever XD )

He really meant it :

How could he even think of interrupting him ! He´d been finally alone with 18, and had just been this close from absorbing her...

But nooo ! This freak had to show off and blast -whatever the name of this technique was- at him !

"What the hell is their problem !" He shouted into the open space, as he widely gestured with his arms. "Just why can´t they leave me be, and do my job ?"

Just as he wanted to work himself even more into a lather, his eyesight became more and more blurred by the seconds, till his whole world became black...

After their little one-sided argument, each of the two had refused to talk. And so, they´d destroyed the only chance to chase away the slowly unbearable becoming silence.

18 did so, because she wanted to punish 16 with the lack of her words. The plan was to drive him crazy, slow and sure..of course in her rage, she had completely forgotten, that 16, the non conversation talent, the ever so quiet giant, saw it not as a punishment for things he might and might not have done, but as a little "time out", where he could be all 16-like and hang out in a silent meeting with his animal buddies.

16, for his part, stayed silent, because he a) didn´t want to force another loud conflict to happen and b) simply enjoyed to let his mouth shut, anyway.

The female android sat on her favorite rock, as she ranted mentally about her companion.

_Such an ignorant ! Admittedly, at first I was grateful of him trying to defend me, and after Cell´s shot at him I had compassion on 16, but that´s over now ! This guy simply stepped over the line ! _

_How long do you have to sink, to make your friends believe that you´re unconscious just to hear the whole unscensored conversation !_

In the middle of her semi-mindless ranting, she stopped herself.

_Why is it upsetting me, at all ?_

_I mean, not that is was _this much _of a talk...Or what to call it, when the guy yells at you 95 per cent of it ?_

_So what´s about it, if 16 had heard it ?_

_There´s no big deal about the things Cell said, or is there ?_

_All he did was bragging about his strength and his oh-so-great superiority...Ugh, how he disgusts me..._

_Ok, now it´s 16- Cell; 0:1 in the disgust-o-meter_

_..hmm..but I still bet that Cell wouldn´t overhear conversations, being the smartass and "Mr.I´m-almost-perfect-so-there-is-no-need-for-me-to-eavesdrop" that he is.._

_...Considering this, an update is definitely necessary : 16- Cell; 1:1 in the disgust-o-meter_

Grinning wickedly she shifted on her stone, to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her body even more.

Wohoo...wonder what happened with Cell 0o ?...Well, find out in the next chapter !

* * *

Note: Hope you liked it ! And don´t forget to review ! 


End file.
